


Letter in the Mail

by Tasfanfics



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasfanfics/pseuds/Tasfanfics
Summary: A short poem from my imagination about what could've happened the day Theo got married! [NOT EDITED]





	Letter in the Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweeterthankarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/gifts).



> Hi y'all! This work is a total figment of my imagination. I do not carry any hate towards Theo or Ruth. It's just something I felt like writing🤙🏻Feedback, as always, is highly appreciated! This work is gifted to sweeterthankarma, my fellow Sheo shipper!

_**Her** _

She'd seen the pictures

Flower petals floating in the air

The white dress and rings

Smiles and cheers

And with them came the familiar ache in her chest

A reminder of what could've been

A sign she should burn her past

But she wasn't one to follow the rules

So in the mail, she slipped a letter

That spoke of longing and resignation

And of best wishes, too

Because she wasn't one to hate

And she could never hate _him_

 

_**Him** _

He missed her

He knew it

But with a ring around his finger

And love lacing his heart

He could only do so much

He was a different man

And she was a different woman, now

So when he recieved her letter

All he could do was read it

With tears streaming down his face

He missed _her_


End file.
